youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Did You Know Anime
Did You Know Anime is an English anime fact show, launched on February 9, 2014, based on a similar YouTube show known as DidYouKnowGaming?. Each episode features a different anime, or anime topic, with a narrator explaining a lot of random trivia about the anime or anime topic in question; each narrator is usually another YouTuber who makes anime content, or just someone who is into anime in general, but not always just from the anime community, and sometimes even English Dub voice actors from the show that's being discussed. Sister Channels ''Note: These two channels have yet to reach 500 subscribers, so their information will be listed far below on this page until they do. '' *Did You Know Anime TV *Who Cares About Anime Episodes #Outlaw Star #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #Sailor Moon #Full Metal Alchemist #One Piece #Dragonball Z #Pokemon! #Space Battleship Yamato #Bleach #Kill la Kill #Hetalia #Tenchi Muyo! #Yu Yu Hakusho #Berserk #Fairy Tail #Wrestling Anime #Digimon #Unreleased Anime #Akira #Free! #Boku no Pico/Kodomo no Jikan #Planetes #Puella Magi Madoka Magica #Trigun #Guren Lagann #Attack on Titan #Ghost in the Shell #Samurai Champloo #Steins;Gate #Bubblegum Crisis #Naruto #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Unreleased Anime Part 2 #Azumanga Diaoh #Parasyte #One Punch Man #School Days/The Future Diary #Psycho Pass #Mobile Suit Gundam #Gundam 00 #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 #School Rumble #Sword Art Online #Baccano #Panty & Stocking w/Garterbelt #Highschool of the Dead #Monster Musume #Pokemon Part 2 # Narrators #dimensioncr8r (OLSABRIDGED #Antfish (JJBATAS) #Megami33 (Sailor Moon Abridged) #Faulerro (Nullmetal Alchemist) #PurpleEyesWTF (None Piece) #MasakoX (Team Four Star) #LilyPichu #August Ragone #Khenpoe (Bleach Abridged) #HoldenReviews #Aveynne #Petra Buchard (Ryoko) #Lanipator (Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged) #Demoliton D (Douchebag Chocolat) #Dizzasta (PalletTownChampions) #Maffew (Botchamania) #Joshua Seth (Tai) #Digibro #Nugyen-Anh Nguyen (The Akira Project #HappiLeeErin #Scott Manley #Kinenz #Jeff Nimoy (Nicholas D. Wolfwood) #Kyle Hebert (Kamina) #Stephen Krosecz (Abridged on Titan) #Richard Epcar (Batou) #Ninouh (JimiJJ) #Tristan Gallant (Glass Reflection) #Sinda Nichols (Priss Asagiri) #Paul St. Peter (The Nine Tailed Fox) #Spike Spencer (Shinji Ikari) #Ken Bolido (FullOAnime) #Gaijin Goombah #Lizz Robinett #Alejandro Saab (KaggyFilms) #Yandere Dev (Yandere Simulator) #Sapphire #August #Kirran #Brennan Williams (GREATBLACKOTAKU) #Tony Whatley 2 #RossBoomsocks #JelloApocalypse #Gigguk (The Anime Zone) #Akidearest #Noble (Lost Pause) #Stuart Zagnit Patreon DidYouKnowAnime? Patreon Introduction Who are you? ' Hello potential Patron! My name is michael perge, and I'm the creator of the educational anime outlet known as '"Did You Know Anime?" ''' '''Since March of 2014, my good friend Jon Lobo and I have ' '''been creating all of the factoids podcasts, interviews, and most importantly, the videos that you've seen to-date; we are very grateful to the positive reception we've received,d and as s uch we plan on maintaining the level of quality and output our fans ahve come to expect. '''Why should I pledge to you? ' As any video prodcer will tell you, it takes a tremedous amount of time and effort to put a video together, let alone provide content: but we'd like to think DYKA often goes the extra mile in that every single episode requires a fantastic amount of research, and that often means unique challenges for us. On numerous occasions, DYKA has busted widespread internet myths, corroborated currently contested truths, and even uncovered funa nd relevant information previously unknown to anime fandom at large! It's been a lot of fun, but it's also taken a lot of time and many cofofee-filled all-nighters. On top of all of that, we also have the language barrier, (because as you know, anime and manga are in Japanese), and besides the fact that we want to verify findings from first hand accounts anways, sometimes a translated version of something just doesn't exist. So to ensure the authenticity of our research, we often have to do just that much more work to get it right when a source is only in it's native languge. Language barriers aside, soemtimes it even comesm to purchasing actual books, (yes, those still exist), or other published material that just aren't on the itnernet. Those cost money, and the fact, (pun intended), of the matter is, though DYKA is a labor of love and we accept the expenses that come along with it, we're human: we have day jobs, we've got pulls to pay and we've got big aspirations for growth that resources like Patreon can help with in a big way! There's more to DYKA than the fact videos? ' Indeed! The factoids, interviews, and '"Who Cares About Anime" Blog are currently the other sources of content worked on by the DYKA crew. We even have some exciting new projects, (that we currently can't even talk about), in the works! All of this is happening now, while many other awesome ideas are only in the planning stages at the moment; but as we look to the future, we want to expand to gradually became an all-encompassing resource of anime trivia for everyone and anyone who loves anime. Does pledging mean that the videos will come out faster? ''' Unfortunately, '''no. As awesome as trying to promise that may seem, we've learned by now that there are just too many variables in the production process and we wouldn't want to put ourselves in a position that potentially compromises quality. Keep in mind that pledging doesn't mean we'll slow down either. Each episode of the show is it's own best, sometimes one thing that was hard to do in a certain episode inexplicably winds up being relatively easy in another, and vice versa. The rate of release for the videos will, (for now), remain largely the same, (bi-montly, more or less). We do our best, plain and simple. Will my pledge get "X" voice actor/reviewer/ect? ' Sorry, but that's not how it works. The process by whih someone ends up being a part of a DYKA production has many different facets to it, but ultimately someothings are completely out of our hands. If we promised you a certain person was going to be in a video, and then they couldn't do it for wahtever reason, that would be unfair to the viewer. Narrators, interviewees, and anyone else we work with ideally has that special combination of abililty, relevance to their associated fandom, and genuine desire to participate along with an observable record or indicator of past work and dedication applied to some facet of anime fandom. Basically, everyone involved in anything we produce does so because they want to be a part of it, (for fun, for furthering education, for outreach to fans, ect.), and are kind enough to lend us, (and by extension, you), their time and talent. '''What is the endgame for the Patreon campaign? ' We would love to make this our job, Jonny and I have worked very hard over the last year and a half to turn a dream called "Did You Know Anime?" into a reality; but to make THE dream happen, we could really use the support of '''YOU, the dedicated fans who have gotten us to this point. It is already because of all of you that we have had a crazy pipe dream materialized into actuality, and for that alone you have our deepest thanks and we will strive to keep producing top-notch content for all of you amazingly awesome human beings. There's a big world of anim eout there, so there's a lot more work for Jonny and I to do! We've got a lot of exciting episodes and projects ont he horizon, and we hope you'll be right there will us along the way. Thank you all so much! See you space Cowboys & Cowgirls..... Bang! Reward Goals #Neophyte ##Pledge 1$ or more per month ###Get access to the patron only discussion and blog. Along with our feelings of gratitude, for a minimal contribution of your continued support you will be listed on our Patreon page as an official patron of DYKA! #Professional NEET ##Pledge 5$ or more per month ###Patreon only discussion and blog ###You will now be able to see the episode 48 hours early!Make sure you check the release post for when it goes up, a unique password and link will be in the post to let you see the video! #Hero for Fun ##Pledge 10$ or more per month ###Patreon only discussion and blog. ###Episode will be posted 48 hours early. ###Ten dollars a month includes the rewards from the first 2 tiers while granting you a place in the official YouTube description of every video we upload for that month as long as your support in this tier (or above) continues! #Otaking ##Pledge 50$ or more per month ###Patreon only discussion and blog ###Episode will be posted 48 hours early ###Name in Official YouTube description. ###A 1 hour skype / discord chatwith Did You Know Anime where we talk about whatever! (Note: Those who don't want to talk or be called can opt out of this when we decide on the date to talk ###This is the big one, and deserves big props: for each month that you pledge fifty big ones to DYKA, you will receive the honor of having your name/moniker appear in the actual video of every episode released that month! This tier offers a significant avenue for posterity and demonstrating your involvement with DYKA. It also provides massive potential for bragging rights in front of family, friends, and everyone on the internet! NOTE* Names or Monikers that include Hate Speech / related bigotry will not be accepted, please find an alternative. Stretch Goals #$1,000 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##When DYKA hits this goal, you've made part of our dream come true. I will work full-time on this endeavor. Thank YOU. #$1,500 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##DYKA has always wanted to make an animated blooper special of the crazy lines we've gotten, but animation costs a lot. When we hit this goal, we can finally make that happen. Get ready to laugh, and cry, and laugh all over again! #$2,000 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##When we reach this goal, Jonny Lobo, writer, actor, and co-DYKA guy joins the grind full time, 2 heads are always better than 1! Did You Know Anime TV Did You Know Anime TV is the official Potpourri YouTube channel for Did You Know Anime, but hasn't updated very often, so hasn't reached 500 subscribers yet. #Hatoful Boyfriend BBL English Live Dub Series #DidYouKnowAnime? Season Commentaries Who Cares About Anime Film critic and Did You Know Anime scriptwriter Jonny Lobo brings in friends and peers to talk about anime. Where "Did You Know Anime" brings you the hard facts, "Who Cares About Anime" is all about casual, off-the-cuff opinions on various titles old and new. Listeners may encounter mature-themed topics, immature bantering, adult language, and in-depth analyses in each segment; episodes may contain spoilers regarding their source material. WCAA Podcast #WCAA Podcast Episode 1: Yu Yu Hakusho #WCAA Podcast Episode 2: Trigun #WCAA Podcast Episode 3: Outlaw Star #WCAA Podcast Episode 4: El Hazard: The Magnificent World (OVA 1) #WCAA Podcast Episode 5: Attack on Titan #WCAA Podcast Episode 6: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #WCAA Podcast Episode 7: One Punch Man ft. Anime BOM #WCAA Podcast Episode 8: School Rumble ft. BlackCriticGuy #WCAA Podcast Episode 9: Cowboy Bebop #WCAA Podcast Episode 10: Tenchi Muyo! #WCAA Podcast Episode 11: Soul Eater Lobo's List #Lobo's List: Underrated Anime #Lobo's List: Influencial Anime WCAA Spcial Topic #WCAA Special Topic - Favorite Music Gallery DidyouknowAnime.png DidYouKnowAnime1.jpg DidYouKnowAnime10.jpg DidYouKnowAnime12.jpg DidYouKnowAnime11.jpg DidYouKnowAnime13.jpg DidYouKnowAnime14.jpg DidYouKnowAnime15.jpg DidYouKnowAnime16.jpg DidYouKnowAnime17.jpg DidYouKnowAnime18.jpg DidYouKnowAnime19.jpg DidYouKnowAnime2.jpg DidYouKnowAnime20.jpg DidYouKnowAnime21.jpg DidYouKnowAnime22.jpg DidYouKnowAnime23.jpg 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 25, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:English YouTubers